


Scared to the point of violence.

by Miizurichan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Haunted House, Humour, M/M, Tyki mentioned, never scare Allen, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Tyki being away, Lavi makes Allen go into a haunted house. Allen hates being in the dark alone and has a tendency to punch or kick when he's being frightened. Just who will take the punch and what happens afterwards?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared to the point of violence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a quick drabble made from an unthemed AU idea called "you're an actor in a haunted house and I accidentally punched you in the face when you scared me". I found it quite fitting for Yullen, though I did make my own twist for it at the end, heheh. I hope Kanda isn't too OOC for your liking.

Allen didn’t know why he let Lavi talk him into this, but he was really regretting it. He supposed he did it out of pity for the older male’s unhappiness about Tyki being away on a short business trip. He couldn’t bring himself to say no to those green puppy eyes, but right now, he felt like punching him so hard. 

Allen’s current situation was walking through a set-up of a haunted house. It wasn’t Halloween or anything, but Lavi had begged him to go through here. He even tried to make a bet with Lenalee that he wouldn’t last the tour without screaming like a girl. 

He supposed it had something to do with Lenalee and Lavi’s mutual friend, whom they never wanted to talk to Allen about. While it pissed him off, he was also thankful for it. Those two were a handful in themselves; he really didn’t need to drag another idiot around. 

Allen looked around himself and wasn’t surprised that he couldn’t see anything. He reached out his left hand and reached around, hoping to find the wall that could be some support. 

Unfortunately, for Allen, the wall ended in favour for turning to a corner, effectively making him yelp and fall on his face. 

Sitting up, Allen rubbed his face gently and checked for a nosebleed. When he didn’t find any blood, he stood up slowly and proceeded to dust himself off, even if he couldn’t see anything. 

He walked around the corner and found the wall this time. He prayed there wasn’t an actor standing in a hole in the wall that he ended up touching the face of, or something yucky. 

He walked slowly with one hand stretched out to slide against the wall as he walked. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, and adrenaline was shooting through his veins. Allen usually wasn’t scared of anything at all, but he really didn’t like the dark. Especially not when he was alone. 

The wall seemed to continue on forever before it turned into a corner again. Just when he was about to turn the corner, he felt something wet stick to his hand. 

Yanking his hand back with a flinch and a grimace, he took a few more steps and could see that he was close to the exit now. The small sign at the end of the hallway told Allen as much. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, he began walking towards it. He couldn’t wait to get out, wash his hands and smack Lavi. His feet moved a bit faster as he walked, having found new motivation to get the heck out of the house. 

What Allen wasn’t aware of, was the jump scare that would appear just before leaving. 

He was completely minding his own business, walking toward the exit when something popped up in front of him. 

Allen nearly got his heart stuck in his throat and shot out his left hand, which was closed into a fist. He could hear his fist connect with the thing’s face and nearly punched again in pure fear when he heard it groan. 

“Dude, what the fuck?!” The thing took a few steps backward and ended up pretty much stumbling out the exit door in its attempt to avoid being punched again, and finding light to examine his injuries in. 

Allen was still confused, but he had realized that whatever he had punched was one of the actors in the haunted house. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Allen quickly followed the man in front of him and somehow managed to slip on some goo on the floor, effectively sending him and the man out the door and down on the ground. 

The man groaned, both of the additional pain to his body, and the extra weight on top of himself. “Get off before you hurt me again you bastard!” The man glared at him through dark blue bangs and Allen was about to answer when Lavi came running up to them. 

“Oh, Yuu, Allen- wait, what happened?” Lavi tilted his head to his side and Allen, suddenly aware of his position, jumped up and laughed nervously. “Nothi-…” “The guy punched me in the face and tripped us both out of the damn exit door. The fuck is the meaning of this? Your sour ass attempt on getting me to get together with someone again, huh?” The man, Yuu, got up and raised a leg, kicking Lavi in the shin. “I told you to stop that pointless shit, you stupid rabbit!” Yuu continued scowling and was about to shove at Lavi when Allen walked forward and stopped him. “You know, there’s no need to take it out on him. I punched you, and I tripped with you. He didn’t do anything and you’re going to get Tyki on your neck for that kick. Lavi bruises easily.” Allen looked blankly at the man in front of him and readied himself for a kick, or a punch, anything at all really. He clenched his eyes so he wouldn’t need to see it come. 

Allen was surprised when there was no harm inflicted on his body at all, and opened his eyes as he heard Lavi laugh like a maniac behind himself. “Huh?” He blinked and turned back to Lavi. “What’s so funny?” Allen was once again confused until Lavi laughed harder and pointed in Yuu’s direction. 

Tilting his head confused, Allen turned his head towards Yuu and stopped up. The man had his head turned away from Allen, but he could clearly see that his face was beet red. Allen walked around him to try to take a look at his face, but the man kept turning away. Knowing only one person that did this, Allen stopped up and crossed his arms. 

“Kanda Yuu, look at me this instant!” Allen didn't raise his voice, he merely spoke a bit more firmly than he usually did. “Huh, Allen, you know Yuu?” Lavi blinked repeatedly and looked utterly shocked. 

Kanda crossed his arms, and grit his teeth before moving his head to peek at Allen. “I didn’t want to you continue trying to pick out someone for me to date, stupid rabbit, because I’ve been dating Allen for a few months. I knew there was no way you’d willingly introduce us, so I took it upon myself to do that. You’re a damn slowpoke, rabbit.” Kanda clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and let Allen check his face as he stepped forward with a content smile on his face. 

Lavi looked like he was going to explode and die. “What?! But then- how- why didn’t you recognize each other in there?” Lavi truly looked like a confused rabbit at this point. “I’ve been in this damned house all day working, do you really think I know the people that come in here? You dumbfuck.” Kanda snorted and tried to resist backing away from Allen touching his hair to get out some small grass strands. “I had no idea he even worked here. I just kissed him goodbye in the morning and went back to sleep until you woke me and forced me in there. I’m sorry for punching you, but you know I do that on instinct when someone scared me.” Allen looked up at Kanda and smiled softly. “Yeah, yeah, I know, Beastsprout. You’re gonna have to make it up to me big time though.” Kanda huffed and dusted off his clothes. “I know” Allen smiled and poked Kanda playfully before taking his hand and sticking his tongue out at Lavi. “Next time, try to ask before you do anything. Have fun explaining the bruise to Tyki. Bye bye~” Allen smiled and Kanda grunted his own reply before starting to walk away. 

Lavi stood there pretty stunned for a moment before shaking his head and walking back toward the entrance of the house where Lenalee still was. 

After Allen and Kanda got home, Allen all but forced Kanda to sit still while he cleaned his injury properly and gave him some ice to put on it after kissing it gently. “You’re not going to work tomorrow. I’m going to spoil you rotten tomorrow.” Allen grinned proudly after seeing the soft blush he adored appear on Kanda’s cheeks. “Whatever… Beansprout.” Allen laughed and waltzed off to the kitchen to prepare some food. “It’s Allen, Yuu, Allen. Not Beansprout~”


End file.
